Oh, Father
by Des'ree
Summary: A casual conversation in the break room leads to uncomfortable questions for Sara.


**Summary**: A casual discussion in the break room leads to uncomfortable memories for Sara.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own CSI...if I did Jorja Fox would most certainly still be in the show and there would be a lot more GSR moments...even whole GSR episodes...or a GSR movie...again, sadly, I own nothing.

Lyrics are Oh, Father by Madonna.

* * *

Oh, Father

_Its funny that way, you can get used  
To the tears and the pain  
What a child will believe_

Entering the break room each CSI fell heavily into a chair around the square table that sat in the middle of the dimly lit room. It was the end of shift for them, but for the rest of Vegas the day was just beginning. The case file lay shut in front of them, the case closed and the crime solved, yet the case had brought up un-answered questions in all of them.

Beneath the plain beige cover of the folder a colourful picture revealed the secrets of the average American family through a series of carefully photographed pieces of evidence, footprints and fingerprints, and finally the body of a teenage boy.

Since the end of the case Grissom had noticed an unusual silence in Sara, she sat at the corner of the table, the other end of it from Grissom flanked by Greg and Nick on each side. Her usually bright brown eyes seemed almost dull in the dark light of the break room and her familiar smile did not rest upon her face.

Catherine was the first one to speak,

"What a case" she let out with a relieved sigh, mirrored by the other CSI's – grateful for the case to be over for all the twist and turns it revealed.

"The whole thing just seemed kinda… weird you know?" Warrick mused

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Catherine agreed, her strawberry blonde hair dancing around her shoulders as she nodded in agreement. A silence held the group for a moment before Nick spoke

"I still can't believe it…he killed his own kid over something so petty" there was the tiniest sense of disgust on Nick's voice. Grissom tore his eyes from Sara who was not meeting his gaze to squint at Nick

"The things that men do" he quoted quietly as the group absorbed another one of his quotes.

"But still…the worst I ever got was being grounded…not allowed to play football, all those kind of things, but to murder your own kid. That's just extreme!".

"But when is murder ever righteous?" Grissom asked, his eyes settling on Nick in quiet contemplation. Nick shrugged in response,

"I'm not saying it's righteous…just…geeze. I thought my dad was bad! How about you guys?" he asked nodding around the group.

Wistful smiles passed out across the group – all except for Sara, Grissom noticed as her eyes tightened.

"My Grandma used to slap me!" Warrick laughed, "Thinking back I don't blame her – she's the only reason I haven't ended up like the rest of the Vegas lot"

"You mean the kind we meet in the morgue?" Catherine asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. He matched her grin

"Exactly".

A chuckle passed out throughout the group – again the exception was Sara, they all shared small familiar stories about their parents for a few moments with only Sara and Grissom remaining silent.

"How about you Sara?" Warrick asked, a smile still resting on his face, "Bet your parents must have been good to you, being a swot and all" he teased. Normally he would gain a sarcastic response and that cute gap-toothed grin but instead she started as though she had been kicked. Grissom studied her quietly, her words about her childhood coming floating back to him.

_Seems like yesterday  
I lay down next to your boots and I prayed  
For your anger to end_

Sara's mouth opened and closed like a fish trapped in water, she was suddenly at a loss for words and glanced hopefully at the door wishing for a quick escape.

Catherine narrowed her eyes as she watched her

"You alright?" she asked, watching as Sara had visibly paled in front of her. Without replying Sara raised her gaze to meet Grissom's concerned gaze, he could easily see the fear that swamped her eyes as her past reflected across her face.

A tense silence covered the group for a moment before Grissom glanced up at the case board which hung in the hallway.

"Haven't we all got cases we could be working on or homes to go to?" he asked – a statement more than a question. The group glanced around quietly trading looks as they dispersed and filtered out of the room, each stealing just once glance at Sara.

As the door shut Grissom moved over to where Sara sat and stopped beside her. He moved to speak but stopped when he saw tears resting on the rims of her eyes. Silently he reached out a hand to gently touch hers. The sudden gesture from him caused her to start again and then tears quickly began to roll down her face. They sat silently with one another, Grissom holding her hand and she quietly remembered her past and her father.

A few beats later she began to apologise, he cut her off with a look, his smile gentle and soothing as he squeezed her hand. They looked at each other in quiet understanding

"I didn't know what to say" she murmured softly, her voice almost cracking on the syllables as they left her mouth. Grissom watched her, and shook his head quietly

"They couldn't have known" he finally spoke. She shrugged and shook her head before letting out a long sigh. She slowly stood holding his gaze as she did

"You gunna be okay?" he asked softly, the concern for her obvious in his eyes. She nodded quietly as his hand squeezed hers once more – the softness of his warm skin never failed to reassure her.

"Take me home" she asked quietly. He placed a hand on her shoulder and with a quick glance around he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She flashed a smile at him knowing she could always count on him to make her feel safe, and slowly they walked out of the building together and onto their home where she knew that she would always be safe. No matter what.

_Maybe someday  
When I look back Ill be able to say  
You didn't mean to be cruel  
Somebody hurt you too_


End file.
